This invention relates generally to the transport of limp sheet material between two sites and relates, more particularly, to means for lifting single layers of limp sheet material from a lay-up of sheet material.
It is not uncommon in industrial applications that in order for individual pieces of limp sheet material to be worked upon by an operator, each piece must singularly be picked up manually by the operator from a stack of such pieces. It is known, however, that the repetitious movements required on the part of an operator to pick up such pieces may lead to physical problems such as carpal tunnel syndrome or pinch cramps. As a measure to prevent such physical problems and to save labor, it would be desirable to provide means which obviates the need for the manual pick up of individual pieces of limp sheet material from a stack thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved means for automatically picking up individual pieces of limp material from a lay-up of the material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such means which, after picking-up each piece of material, transports the piece to an operator for handling.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such means which compensates for the reduction in height of the lay-up as the pieces are singularly removed therefrom and which has an enhanced reliability for picking up pieces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such means which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.